Masihkah Kau Mencintaiku?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sekuel dari "Cintakah Kau Padaku?". Wina Misaki dan Fred Weasley belum sampai sebulan berpacaran, tiba-tiba Fred menjauhi Wina, entah kenapa. *Dibuat dalam rangka White Day*
1. Chapter 1

Sekuel dari "Cintakah Kau Padaku?", menjelang hari White Day! Pastinya masih ketemu sama Wina Misaki, dan ia masih pacaran sama Fred Weasley! Settingnya masih di Order of Phoenix. Chapter 1 SANGAT pendek, karena keterbatasan waktu… tapi semoga berkenan di hati readers yaa :D

.

**Disclaimer**: karakter HP punya JKR, tapi Wina Misaki dan plot ini cuma punya Fei. CUMA PUNYA FEI!

**Warning**: ga ngikutin timeline HP, Fei ga tahu apakah Weasley twins sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts saat bulan Maret…

.

.

.

'_Orang bisa karena biasa, tidak bisa karena tak biasa. Sama seperti diriku, tak terbiasa kalau kau terus-terusan mendiamkan aku…'_

.

.

Wina menghela nafasnya lagi dengan berat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hermione Granger mendengar helaan berat dari sahabatnya itu hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini, Wina sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau Hermione tidak salah ingat, Wina sudah mendesah terus-terusan sejak tanggal 9 Maret. Sudah tiga hari seperti ini terus, dan Hermione lama-lama tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Win?" tanya Hermione akhirnya, saat mereka di perpustakaan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Wina malah menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian menopang dagunya, menghela nafas berat lagi. melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Hermione juga ikutan menghela nafas berat.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu dengan Fred. Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"*sigh* Aku tidak tahu Hermione. Aku yakin aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya, aku yakin aku tidak membuatnya marah, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menjauhiku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa!" jawab Wina.

"Aku berpacaran dengan dia belum sampai sebulan, Hermione. Dan kau lihat sekarang, hubungan kami sudah renggang! Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah menemukan perempuan lain yang menarik hatinya? Bagaimana kalau –"

"Sstt!" Pince tiba-tiba datang ke meja dua gadis itu karena Wina tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kau memikirkannya terlalu jauh, Wina. Meskipun terkenal di kalangan perempuan, Fred tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau terlalu curigaan orangnya," kata Hermione setelah Pince menjauh dari meja mereka.

"Aku Slytherin, 'Mione, ingat?" kata Wina.

Ya, Wina Misaki adalah seorang Slytherin meskipun ia berdarah campuran. Dan gadis berambut hitam itu sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid Slyhterin lainnya. Wina agak pendiam dan baik hatinya. Dan yang paling berbeda dengan murid Slytherin lainnya adalah ia berteman baik dengan dengan '_Golden Trio_', terutama Hermione Granger, yang paling sering disebut dengan julukan 'Darah Lumpur' oleh Draco Malfoy, teman sekelasnya. Wina tidak pernah mengejek mereka yang kelahiran muggle, ia malah senang sekali berteman dengan mereka.

Bulan lalu, tepat tanggal 14 Februari, Wina resmi berpacaran dengan Fred. Ya, Fred Weasley, _Beater_ di tim Quidditch-nya Gryffindor. Mereka sudah lama suka satu dengan yang lain, tetapi baru berani mengakuinya bulan lalu.

Belum sampai sebulan mereka berpacaran, Fred tiba-tiba menghindar dari Wina, entah kenapa, Wina tidak mengerti. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya mereka begitu mesra, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Dimana ada Fred, pasti ada Wina. Fred juga selalu 'melindungi' pacarnya itu dari Malfoy yang semakin gencar mendekati gadis berambut hitam itu.

Selama tiga hari mereka tidak jalan bersama-sama, Malfoy sering kali mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Wina. Menghasut gadis itu untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Fred, atau memberikan gosip-gosip palsu. Sejauh ini Wina masih bisa menolak hasutan Malfoy karena ada Hermione.

Tetapi, sampai mana ia bisa bertahan? Apakah mungkin nanti ia malah terjebak hasutan Draco Malfoy? Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Fred menjauhi Wina?

.

.

.

Pendek kan? BANGET!  
>Besok Fei akan update lagi, makanya jangan kemana-mana ya (dikira ini acara di tv kali ya?). Nantikan chapter 2! xD<p>

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Fei balik lagi! Makasih ya **winey** atas review-nya!  
>BTW, di fic ini Fei lebih banyakin narasinya, kebalikan dengan "Cintakah Kau Padaku" yang lebih banyak dialognya. Hehe<p>

**Disclaimer**: Hogwarts dan karakter HP punya JKR, tapi cerita ini dan Wina Misaki CUMA punya Fei.

**Warning**: Sekuel dari **"Cintakah Kau Padaku"**, setting-nya di HP5, tidak mengikuti timeline yang sebenarnya, author tidak pintar menulis romance.

.

.

.

Fred Weasley berjalan cepat pagi itu. Bukan karena hari ini ada latihan Quiddditch, bukan itu alasannya. Ia akan menemui George dan Lee di halaman belakang sekolah.

Ketika ia harus melewati perpustakaan, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan keluarlah Hermione dan Wina dari dalam. Wina baru saja akan menyapa Fred, tetapi Fred berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan kedua gadis itu seakan tidak melihat Wina sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Fred tahu, mendiamkan Wina selama beberapa hari ini pasti akan menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negatif di hati gadis itu. Apalagi Wina Misaki adalah orang yang punya kepribadian melankolis, akan sangat mudah terkena stress kalau banyak beban pikiran. Ia juga tahu Wina akan sangat sedih kalau orang yang ia sayangi mendiaminya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Makanya Wina sering murung kalau berjalan sendirian, bahunya sering ditabrak orang lain sampai ia terjatuh. Sayangnya, ia tidak dibantu berdiri, karena keberadaannya jarang diketahui orang lain. Dan hal itulah yang awalnya menarik perhatian Fred, sehingga lama-lama ia malah jadi cinta padanya.

Hari ini tanggal 12 Maret, dua hari lagi adalah White Day. Selama ini Fred tidak pernah merayakan hari Valentine dan White Day. Dia selalu dapat coklat pada hari Valentine, tapi terlalu malas untuk membalas perasaan gadis-gadis itu di White Day. Tetapi bulan lalu, kasusnya sangat berbeda. Gadis yang ia sukai selama ini memberikannya coklat di hari Valentine, dan Fred ingin membalas coklat itu, meski mereka sudah berpacaran. Awalnya Fred tidak tahu harus memberikan apa, tetapi minggu lalu George dan Lee memberikan usul pada Fred. Fred suka sekali ide yang diberikan mereka berdua. Sayangnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu selama masa persiapan 'hadiah' untuk Wina, yaitu Fred harus mendiamkan Wina, tidak boleh terlalu dekat untuk sementara waktu, jangan mengobrol atau menciumnya. Dengan berat hati Fred berhasil melakukannya.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, ia langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dibantu kedua sahabatnya. Lee sudah memasang mantra agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang mereka kerjakan ataupun datang ke tempat itu. Makanya mereka bekerja dengan tenang tanpa khawatir ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Mereka mengerjakannya sampai matahari akhirnya terbenam. Pukul 7 tepat malam hari, George dan Lee langsung ke aula karena perut mereka sudah minta makan. Sedangkan Fred, ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan, ingin melihat pacarnya, ia sangat merindukannya.

.

.

Wina Misaki keluar dari perpustakaan seorang diri, tanpa sahabatnya, Hermione Granger. Hermione sedang membantu Ron dan Harry mengerjakan tugas esai ramuan, sehingga tidak bisa menemani Wina.

Seharian ini, sejak bertemu dengan Fred tadi pagi, gadis berambut hitam itu tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali saat membaca buku apa pun. '_Apa yang kulakukan padanya? Apa salahku? Apa yang membuat ia marah padaku?_' Ia sangat merindukan Fred Weasley. Merindukan genggaman tangannya, pelukannya, senyumnya, suaranya, dan ciumannya. Ia merindukan itu semua.

"Hei, cantik. Kulihat kau masih tidak ditemani _bodyguard_-mu itu, si Weasley. Masih marahan?" tanya Malfoy di koridor.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Bisa tolong kau minggir? Aku ingin lewat," kata Wina saat Malfoy menghalangi jalannya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, kau mau apa, hm?" tantang Malfoy sambil menaruh tangannya di pipi gadis itu.

"Minggir, Malfoy," desis Wina.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang Weasley, kan, Wina-chan? Dia _playboy_ cap kakap. Sampai saat ini aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin ia sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang lain! Kudengar sih anak Ravenclaw. Tapi entahlah, ia kan bisa punya pacar dari asrama mana pun," kata Malfoy.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy. Fred tidak seperti itu. Yang seperti itu mungkin malah kau."

"Benarkah? Kau masih mempercayainya? Setelah kau sakit hati karena ia mendiamimu terus? Jangan bercanda!" kata Malfoy.

Malfoy mencium bibir Wina dengan paksa. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu, sementara Wina meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Malfoy. Tetapi laki-laki berambut pirang ia malah semakin memaksa Wina untuk membalas ciumannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Malfoy dari belakang dan melempar tubuhnya kesamping. Fred, ia datang menyelamatkan Wina. Fred segera menghajar wajah Malfoy dengan tangannya, tidak memakai sihir. Setelah mendapat pukulan keras, Malfoy pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Fred dan Wina.

Fred menghampiri pacarnya yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Fred pun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat melihat pacarnya seperti itu. Hatinya luluh dan tidak mampu berakting lagi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun memeluk Wina dengan erat, tetapi juga lembut. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu membelai kepalanya. Meskipun Wina masih menangis, dalam hatinya ia cukup puas, Fred memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Fred lirih, sambil tetap memeluk Wina.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu darinya…" kata Fred lagi.

"Tetapi aku bodoh. Sungguh, maafkan aku…" lanjutnya.

Dan malam itu, Wina tidak hanya mendapat pelukan Fred lagi, karena Fred kini mencium bibirnya, untuk 'membersihkan' bibir Wina yang sempat dicium oleh Malfoy.

Wina masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat Fred mendiaminya beberapa hari ini, tetapi ia tidak berani bertanya. Setidaknya, kini Fred sudah mau berbicara lagi padanya, meski tidak memberitahu alasan ia cuek pada Wina.

Sebenarnya apa alasan Fred? Apa yang ia rencanakan untuk Wina di White Day?

.

.

.

Tambah panjang (dikit). Ya, intinya tambah panjang kan? Hehe  
>Besok Fei usahakan update lagi, makanya doain jangan sampai ada kendala apapun seperti ga bisa log in, modem ga bisa nyala, mati lampu, dst.<p>

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY WHITE DAY xDD

**aniranzracz**: ntar kalo Fei gigit beneran, kamu malah kesakitan (?)… maaf ya, Fei lagi mati ide buat romance :(((

.

**Disclaimer**: Fei cuma fic ini dan Wina Misaki..

.

.

.

"Wina!" panggil Fred menghampiri gadis berambut hitam itu, Wina Misaki.

"Hai, Fred. Uh, ada apa?" tanya Wina yang baru keluar dari perputakaan.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku sebentar. Bisa kan?" tanya Fred. Wina mengangguk sekali dan Fred langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan pacarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Wina memikirkan kemana Fred akan membawanya, dan kenapa ia membawanya ke tempat itu. 'Mungkinkah Fred ingin memutuskanku? Apa dia ternyata ia memang sudah tidak suka lagi padaku? Apakah..?' Dan masih banyak lagi 'apakah' di pikiran Wina.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat Wina 'diserang' oleh Malfoy, Fred datang menyelamatkannya. Padahal selama beberapa hari sebeleumnya Fred terus-terusan cuek pada gadis itu. Saat Malfoy mendekati Wina sekalipun, Fred tetap memasang wajah seolah tak peduli. Tetapi kemarin, Fred menghajar Malfoy. Kemudian laki-laki berambut merah itu memeluk dan mencium Wina.

Tetapi kemarin, Wina sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung laki-laki itu. Gadis itu sudah mencari ke lapangan, bahkan sampai masuk ke ruang asrama Gryffindor. Untung saja murid-murid Gryffindor menganggapnya sebagai 'anak baik' sehingga ia dibiarkan masuk ke asrama mereka. Seharin penuh kemarin keduanya tidak bertemu.

Dan saat ini, pukul 9 pagi, Fred menghampiri Wina di tempat biasa, perpustakaan, dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Melewati lorong kelas, aula, sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja Fred berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Fred tersenyum.

"Uh, tanggal 14, kan?" jawab Wina.

"Tepat. 14 Maret. Sekarang, aku ingin kau menutup matamu dan jangan mengintip," kata Fred. Wina menurut saja dan menutup kedua matanya. Fred menggandeng tangannya lagi dan mulai berjalan.

"Kapan aku boleh membuka mataku?" tanya Wina.

"Nanti, kalau aku menciummu," jawab Fred sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama sejak Wina menutup matanya, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan nafas hangat seseorang. Setelah itu ia dapat merasakan bibir Fred menyentuh bibirnya. Fred menciumnya.

Wina tahu kalau itu tandanya ia boleh membuka matanya. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka, ia melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Ada sungai yang jernih di sekitar tempat itu, bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran, banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan.

"Happy White Day, Wina," kata Fred sambil tersenyum.

"Ap –Kita dimana, Fred?"

"Di belakang sekolah. Aku dibantu George dan Lee, menggunakan mantra di sekitar sini. Jadilah sekarang tempatnya seperti ini. Uh, kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Hanya orang gila yang tidak akan suka tempat seperti ini, Fred! Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tradisi White Day? Saat seorang laki-laki mendapat coklat dari seorang perempuan di hari valentine, laki-laki itu boleh membalasnya atau tidak. Dan aku berniat membalas coklatmu. Saat laki-laki memberikan sapu tangan sebagai balasan, berarti ia menolak perempuan itu. Kalau permen berarti ia sudah punya pacar. Kalau kue berarti ia hanya ingin berteman. Sekarang kau harus lihat apa yang kusiapkan untukmu di atas meja," kata Fred. Ia membawa Wina ke meja kayu di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

"Marsmallow?" tanya Wina sambil menaikkan alisnya, begitu ia melihat ada banyak marsmallow di atas meja.

"Dalam tradisi White Day, saat seorang laki-laki memberikan marsmallow sebagai balasan coklat valentine, artinya laki-laki itu mencintai permpuan yang memberikannya coklat. Artinya aku mencintaimu, Wina, aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Fred.

"Kau yang membuat semuanya?"

"Ya, aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk membuat ini, makanya untuk pemandangannya dibuat oleh George dan Lee, aku hanya mengerjakannya untuk sentuhan terakhir."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya selama beberapa hari ini kau –"

"Mendiamimu, ya. Aku minta maaf Wina, aku –"

Awalnya Fred yang memotong kata-kata Wina, tetapi sekarang Wina yang memotong kata-kata pacarnya, dengan ciuman.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Freddie… Kupikir kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, makanya kau mendiamiku seperti itu," kata Wina.

"Hn, jangan bodoh, Wina. Aku masih mencintaimu. Bahkan aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berakting lagi saat kau dicium Malfoy dua hari yang lalu…" kata Fred.

.

.

.

Udah, tamatnya begini aja…soalnya Fei bingung mau gimana lagi :(. Jadi maaf ya kalo ga ngerti :'((

Mungkin Fei akan mempertimbangkan lagi untuk bikin sekuel di Black Day gara-gara ga pinter nulis romance…

REVIEW!


End file.
